WHO ARE YOU?
by Milkyboo94
Summary: Kim Jongin , seorang namja manis yang belum memiliki pacar dipertemukan dengan Oh Sehun , pasangan blind date yang dipilihkan Baekhyun . Bagaimana acara blind date Jongin? KAI X SEHUN / HUNKAI


WHO ARE YOU?

CAST : KIM JONGIN , OH SEHUN , BYUN BAEKHYUN

HUNKAI , CHANBAEK

COMEDY , DRAMA , FRIENDSHIP , YAOI

Summary : Jongin seorang mahasiswa yang masih menjomblo membuat temannya baekhyun kasihan padanya sehingga membuatkan blind date untuk jongin . /" BLIND DATE!?TIDAK ?/"ayolah jong"/"pergi saja ke orange café yang brada di Gangnam saja"/"siapa namamu?"/" kau tak perlu tahu "/

Terinspirasi dari lagu BoA Who Are You dengan perubahan – perubahan dengan ide saya sendiri

Selamat Membaca

"APA?! KAU GILA BAEK? BLIND DATE?!" Teriak Jongin kaget . " aku tidak mau " lanjut Jongin dengan suara yang dikecilkan karena ia sadar suaranya mengganggu , terlihat dari orang-orang yang tiba-tiba saja menengok ke arahnya dan Baekhyun.

"ayolah Jong kau tahu diantara semua teman-teman kita hanya kau yang belum memiliki pacar"Baekhyun mulai membujuk Jongin yang keras kepala. Hari ini mereka memang sedang berda di sebuah café karena baekhyun yang ingin beretmu karena ada sesuatu yang penting dan ternyata sesuatu itu adalah blind date untuk jongin . Kalau begitu tadi Jongin tidak usah ke café ini.

"lagipula aku sudah menyiapkan orang itu kau pasti suka " lanjut Baekhyun.

"tapi kan-"

"tidak ada tapi – tapian kau harus datang ke sini jam 7 malam tepat jangan telat dia bukan orang yang suka menunggu okey aku harus pergi Chanyeol sudah mengirim pesan terus padaku . Bye" Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang hanya diam memegang kertas yang Baekhyun berikan .

JONGIN POV

"orange café? Orange café yang mana? Bukankah ada dua?" aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri saat duduk di bangku halte untuk menunggu bus.

"dia hanya menulis orange café lagi tidak ada kejelasan lain , jika aku salah café bagaimana ini?" aku kembali bermonolog . eh kenapa aku harus memikirkannya akukan tidak mau datang untuk blind date . Aku memukul pelan kepalaku.

"jangan memukul kepalamu seperti itu" seseorang disebelahku berbicara padaku sambil memegang tanganku agar berhenti memukuli kepalaku .

"ka-kau berbicara padaku?"tanyaku dengan nada ragu.

"kau tidak lihat aku menghentikan tangan siapa dan lagipula hanya kita yang sedang duduk di halte ini " orang itu berujar dengan nada datar . "apa yang kau pikirkan ?" lanjut orang itu bertanya sambil menengok ke arahku .

"eumm,,apa aku boleh bertanya padamu?"tanyaku.

"hmm"gumam oraang itu , kemudian ia mmalingkan wajahnya k arah jalanan yang ramai.

"sebenarnya nanti malam aku disuruh temanku untuk ke orange café untuk bertemu pasanganku untuk blind date . Tapi, aku bingung orange café yang mana ? orange café itu ada 2 " jelas Jongin sambil menunjukkan 2 jari tangannya.

"oh datang saja ke orange café yang berada di gangnam " orang disampingku berkata sambil sedikit tersenyum walaupun dia tidak menghadap ke arahku tapi aku bisa melihat senyumnya yang eumm tampan.

JONGIN POV END

"oh datang saja ke oange café yang berada di gangnam " Jongin menatap bingung orang itu bagaimana orang itu bias berkata dengan sangat yakin padanya . orang itu juda tersenyum dan itu membuat Jongin terpaku karena senyumnya yang menambah kadar ketampanan orang tersebut.

"yasudah aku pergi" orang itu kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan berjlan menuju sebuah mobil pribadi yang menjemputnya.

"ah tunggu siapa namamu?"Tanya Jongin

"kau tak perlu tahu"jawab orang itu tanpa melihat Jongin .

"ah begitu ya kalau begitu terimakasih karena menjawab pertanyaan tadi"orang itu tidak menjawab dan masuk kedalam mobil dengan senyumnya yang mengembang.

"jadi dia Baek? Lumayan juga."orang yang tadi berbicara dengan Jongin sedikit brgumam saat berada didalam mobilnya. Ia sengaja mencari tahu siapa orang yang dibilang oleh Baehyun – sepupunya –

Pukul 18.30 Jongin sudah bersiap untuk pergi ke orange café yang berada di Gangnam . Jongin mengikuti saran orang yang berada di halte tadi , entahlah feelingnya berkata jika orang tersebut benar . Jongin sekarang sudah berada diluar rumahnya , Ia memasang headphonenya agar ia tidak bosan . Jongin menunggu bus yang akan membawanya ke Gangnam sambil mendengarkan lagu . Bus pun dating dan terlihat sapi , hanya ada beberapa siswa SMA yang baru pulang sekolah dan Jongin mendudukkan dirinya di dekat jendela untuk melihat pemandangan yang tersaji pada malam hari , gemerlap kota masih saja indah pada malam hari dan itulah yang Jongin suka .

"Akhirnya sampai juga." Jongin turun dari bus dan berjalan sedikit untuk menuju orange café . setelah berada didepan orange café Jongin langsung memasuki orange café yang terlihat sangat sepi.

'kenapa sepi sekali ?'batin jongin 'apa orang itu menyewa café ini ?'batin Jongin.

Jongin berjalan terus kedalam saat ia melihat sebuah siluet yang membuatnya penasaran.

"akhirnya kau datang " Jongin melonjak kaget saat sebuah suara mengintrupsinya . Wajar saja karena café ini sangat gelap makanya Jongin kaget.'suara ini?' batin Jongin.

"duduklah " suara itu kembali mengintrupsi Jongin. Jongin hanya menuruti suara itu dan duduk didepan siluet orang tersebut.

TIK

Orang itu menjentikkan jarinya dan tiba-tiba saja semua lampu di café ini menyala .

"kau?!" benar saja ternyata orang yang tadi bersuara dan menjentikkan jarinya adalah orang yang tadi bertemu dan bahkan berbicara dengannya di halte.

"hai… tadi kau bertanya namaku kan? Aku Oh SeHun kau?"sehun berkata dengan senyum tampannya yang membuat Jongin terpaku untuk ke dua kalinya .

"a-aku Jongin . Kim Jongin"Jongin memperkenalkan dirinya dengan gugup . Siapa juga yang tidak gugup jika bertemu dengan laki-laki idaman. ' jadi ini pasangan blind dateku?'batin jongin 'untung aku tidak menolak usulmu sangat bagus baek'lanjut jongin membatin.

"jongin-ah kau adalah pasangan blind date yang sangat kuimpikan untung sepupuku memperlihatkan fotomu padaku dan kurasa baekhyun benar kau sangat manis dan aku bahkan menyu- ah ani aku mencintaimu saat baru pertama kali melihat fotomu"Sehun berujar tanpa ragu pada jongin.

"A-APA?! Jadi kau sepupu Baekhyun?"Tanya Jongin dengan ekspresi kaget

"ya dan soal tadi mengapa aku tahu dimana tempatnya itu karena akulah yang menyiapkan tenpat . Baekhyun hanya membantuku untuk membawamu kesini , dan apa jawabanmu?"ujar Sehun.

"ne?"

"apa kau mau jadi kekasihku?"Tanya Sehun.

"eumm ne sehun" jawab Jongin dengan malu-malu .

Dan akhirnya Sehun dan Jongin menjadi pasangan kekasih karena blind date yang Baekhyun dan Sehun rencanakan.

END

Terimakasih


End file.
